


О Париже, коретто и о том, что уже никогда не вернуть

by Icy_mint



Series: Love never dies [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_mint/pseuds/Icy_mint
Summary: В воздухе только запах влажных каштанов, от которого кружит голову, сырого асфальта и коретто. С сегодняшнего дня Серхио ненавидит Италию и коретто.





	

      Над Парижем темное серое небо, свинцовые тучи и дождь стеной, так что почти и не видно зелено-бело-красных цветов итальянского флага, в которые сегодня окрасилась главная достопримечательность Франции. И дышать почти легко, потому что дождь смывает горький запах поражения, которым пронизан, кажется весь Париж, каждая его улица и каждое здание. В воздухе только запах влажных каштанов, от которого кружит голову, сырого асфальта и коретто. С сегодняшнего дня Серхио ненавидит Италию и коретто.   
  
      О толстые стенки бокала бьются подтаявшие кубики льда и остатки дешевого виски , которое им сегодня - можно. Сегодня им можно все: захлебнуться дешевым алкоголем, задохнуться никотиновым дымом и ненавистью к себе и друг другу , которая так глубоко въелось под кожу, что медленно отравляет весь организм, подводя к невидимой грани, за которой лишь пустота и выжженная душа.   
  
      Серхио одним глотком допивает остатки виски, не отрывая взгляда от полупустой улицы и расплывающихся по тротуару луж, и подставляет лицо под холодные капли, которые стекают по шее, проникая под футболку и посылая по всему телу неприятный озноб. Хочется на другой конец мира, туда, где его никто не знает и где до него никому нет дела . Где эхом не доносится громкое и радостное «Fratelli d'Italia», а тебя самого не прожигает внимательный взгляд. Серхио ненавидит себя в такие моменты, но еще больше он ненавидит Икера, который рядом и в миллионах лет пути. Серхио не преодолеть это расстояние, у него нет столько времени, и Икера у него, кажется, тоже больше нет.   
  
      - Хватит, - чужие - дева Мария, когда они успели стать такими? - Теплые пальцы крепко обхватывают его собственные, которые просто обжигающе холодные, и все тело прошибает знакомая мелкая дрожь. - Иди сюда.   
  
      Икер обнимает его за талию, плотно прижимает к себе, щедро делится своим теплом, монументальным спокойствием и уверенностью в завтрашнем дне, которое не способно пошатнуть никакое поражение. Для Икера ЗАВТРА - такое же ясное, как несколько часов назад, а для Серхио этого завтра больше не существует, потому что его будущее закончилось здесь и сейчас. Их будущее закончилось почти год назад, и «завтра» для них тоже не существует. Все, что у них есть - здесь и сейчас, и здесь и сейчас Рамос медленно умирает в крепких объятиях человека , которого у него нет.   
  
      - Это просто надо пережить, - горячее дыхание голкипера согревает шею и ухо, а у Серхио глаза жгут злые слезы собственного отчаянья и вины , за то, что он в очередной раз оказался неспособен что-то изменить. - Завтра станет легче, ты это знаешь не хуже меня.   
  
      - Завтра будет только хуже, - Серхио цепляется онемевшими от холода пальцами за футболку Икера , как за спасательный круг, как за единственное, что осталось непоколебимым в его медленно рушащемся мире. - Завтра надо будет улыбаться и говорить то, во что я сам не верю. Да никто не верит, что мы еще что-то сможем! Наше время прошло.   
  
      Сильные руки отрывают Рамоса от тела, которое он знает наизусть, вынуждая поднять голову и посмотреть Икеру в глаза, и Серхио кажется, что это его личный ад, в котором он горит, мерзнет и день за днем умирает, потому что в карих глазах Касильяса нет ничего родного, близкого - ничего из того, что заставляло Серхио снова начинать дышать, когда каждый вдох казался ядом.   
  
      - И ты будешь улыбаться, Серхио, будешь говорить, что все победы еще впереди, - пальцы крепко сжимают подбородок, не давая защитнику опустить голову или отвести взгляд, - потому что им надо во что-то верить, верить кому-то. И кому, как не капитану?   
  
      Икер улыбается на последних словах той самой улыбкой, в которую Серхио когда-то отчаянно и бесповоротно влюбился, а Рамосу кажется, что ему в сердце с размаху всадили нож. Грудь сдавливает стальной обруч из горечи и стыда, легкие жжет огнем, губы немеют, и он не может сказать ни слова.   
  
      Икер понимает, что он сказал что-то не то, когда пальцы Серхио выпускают из своего плена края его футболки , а сам защитник снова закрывается от него и всего мира . Плечи каменеют, в глазах снова пугающая пустота и только согретый им Рамос снова становится холодным , как лед. Черт! Ну почему у них все так? Когда все стало - так?   
  
      Касильяс обнимает Серхио, который остается неподвижно стоять, молча позволяя когда-то родным рукам обернуться вокруг его тела. Пальцы Икера перебирают мокрые от дождя пряди, мягко массирую кожу головы, губами прижимается к бьющейся на шее венке, оставляя на загорелой коже едва различимый красноватый отпечаток. Когда-то давно, в прошлом, куда им уже не вернутся, Икер целовал Серхио когда и куда вздумается, а все, что он может позволить себе сейчас - легко касание губами к теплой коже.   
  
      - Не надо, - Серхио чувствует, что еще немного и он снова сдастся ему, его рукам, без которых не мог и дня прожить год назад и по которым безумно скучал весь этот год, но потом снова станет больно, потому что Икера рядом не будет , - Не надо, пожалуйста.   
  
      Серхио противоречит своим же словам, обнимает руками Икера за талию, прижимается носом к теплой шее и жадно дышит, стараясь заполнить легкие таким знакомым и все еще родным запахом корицы , горького шоколада и ветра. Пьянящий, сводящий с ума и лишающий последних остатков разума аромат . Серхио кружит голову, ноги подгибаются, а пальцы привычно пробираются под футболку Касильяса, не встречая никакого сопротивления или протеста.   
  
      - Завтра ты будешь жалеть об этом, - в перерывах между жадными поцелуями и спешным сдиранием одежды с друг друга Икер шепчет ему то , что Серхио и так прекрасно знает, и на что ему сейчас плевать, потому что все, что имеет значение - пальцы, скользящие по его животу к ремню джинсов. - Нам не стоит ...   
  
      - Ты мне нужен, - отчаянный шепот в уши, долгие поцелуи, которые оставляют на губах горький привкус, пальцы, оставляющие на плечах и бедрах красные следы, которые на утро превратятся в синяки, - ты мне нужен. Боже ... пожалуйста ... да ...   
  
      С искусанных губ срывается громкий стон, когда рука Икера накрывает его возбужденный член, а большой палец размазывает по головке выступившие капли смазки. Серхио выгибается дугой в умелых руках, тает, как расплавленный воск, и отзывается на каждое движение, плотно прижимаясь к крепкому телу. Его конкретно ведет от осознания того, что желанный мужчина сейчас рядом: с ним, в нем. И плевать, что завтра на утро они снова станут совершенно чужими друг другу . Сейчас Икер принадлежит ему, и даже если прошлого не вернуть, можно попытаться создать будущее.   
  
      Пальцы медленно скользят внутри его тела, растягивая, массируя простату и заставляя биться в предоргазменной судороге. Икер играет, дразнит, доводит до грани и не дает кончить. А потом целует. Медленно, глубоко, нежно - и Серхио кажется, что он может кончить только от чужого языка в своем рту .   
  
      - Только не останавливайся, - сдавленно шипит Серхио, когда пальцы выскальзывают из растянутого ануса и их заменяет член , - не вздумай. Я тебя за яйца подвешу, если ты сейчас же не начнешь двигаться, Икер.   
  
      Икер тихо посмеивается куда-то ему в шею, щекоча горячим дыханием чувствительную кожу, и трется носом о его шею, точно кошка, заставляя Серхио крепче вцепиться в его плечи.   
  
      - Не так громко, Чехо, - Рамоса потряхивает только от этого тягучего «Чехо», которое он не слышал слишком давно, чтобы оставаться к нему равнодушным. - Завтра придется объяснять еще и свои стоны.   
  
      По проезжается Головка простате Члена ПРИ каждом движении, а пальцы Икера, скользящие по члену Серхио в том же ритме, заставляют защитника отчаянно толкаться в кулак и стонать. И плевать, что стены в французских отелях тонкие, а завтра и правда придется кому-то что-то объяснять. К херам всех с их вопросами! Только пусть Икер не останавливается.   
  
      - Я тебя ... ох, блять ... - Серхио не договаривает, позорно срываясь на стон, чувствуя, как все тело обволакивает удовольствие, как сворачивается тугим узлом где-то внизу живота и пальцы поджимаются на ногах.   
  
      - Давай вместе, - шепчет Икер, не отрывая собственных темных глаз от его и улыбаясь едва уловимой улыбкой . - Могу я ..?   
  
      - Да ... - Серхио скрещивает ноги за спиной у Икера, пятками упираясь тому в поясницу и не давая отстраниться . Он на ощупь находит ладонь Икера, упирающуюся в кровать, и накрывает ее собственной.   
  
      Пара резких глубоких толчков, и Серхио кончает с протяжным стоном, пачкая свой живот и живот Икера, который кончает глубоко внутри распростертого под ним тела.   
  
      Серхио тяжело дышит, приходя в себя после сумасшедшего оргазма, а Икер мягко целует его во влажное от пота плечо и скатывается на свободную часть кровати , которая слишком мала для них двоих, но так и не выдергивает собственную руку из руки Серхио , переплетая пальцы и крепко сжимая их.   
  
      - ... Завтра - Касильяс начинает, но Серхио закрывает ему рот свободной рукой, не давая договорить их общий приговор.   
  
      Он и сам знает, что будет завтра: самолет в один конец до Барселоны для него, и самолет от Барселоны до Португалии для Икера. А Париж ...   
  
      Париж останется Парижем.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда в самолете улыбчивая стюардесса предлагает ему коретто - Серхио кривит губы в болезненной усмешке и спешно отказывается , но с готовностью отвечает согласием, когда смеющийся Икер шепотом спрашивает у него:   
  
      - Горячий поцелуй, м?


End file.
